SD Gundam:Tickle him pink
by GundamCat
Summary: just alittle one shot..Hentaiish fic about Captain Gundam and Invader Iza..Enjoy this retarded and perverted fic


Yay..a long Captain and Iza one shot hentai fic!!..well..not really..more of molesting humor..you know me..I'm a filthy kitty..writing about things I wanna d...uh..never mind..on with this badly written fic

00000000000000000

Captain slipped the card key into the slot and giggled the doorknob..but with no sucess..he sighed and tried again but again with no sucess..he gave a low growl at the door..things were alittle more complicated here at the S.D.GalaxyPolice HQ..

he goes for it again..but stops as he felt slight vibration under his feet, he turned around to find that boomer named Invader Iza, up real close doing little jumps behind him, what she calls doing..bunny business..somthing she's always doing to all the gundams..she'll run up real close behind one..do the little jumps then run off before the Gundam turns around to push her away..except this time..she stopped and stayed..a grin going ear to ear

"hi"

Captain looked at her. then next to him then at her and blinked

"um..hi"

"wa'cha doing?"

"trying to open my door but..wait..shouldn't you be in your cell?"

"Cell smell..I thought I'd come and see you..need help with the door huh..let me at it",she grinned real big as she rolled her sleeves up. Captain waved his hands out to protest,"Oh no no. please I don't need you to.."

but instead of her kicking down the door like he expected she simply took his card and a hair pin and began tinkering at the lock till he heard a ka-clink and she pushed the open,"Um..thank you"

"Oooooooh..".she peeked her head in,"Your Q is awesome, I wanna go in!"

"No please..I rather you didn't..and you don't even have the lights on"

he reached in and turned the lights on but stood in the door way to block her entrance, she moved side to side, then quickly ducked down and slipped between his legs into the room.she stood up as Captain turned around,eyes expessing his anger

"Ah coo..wait..all I see is a desk!"

"yes..and if you will excuse me..I'm awaiting a transmission",He sat down at the desk and opened a screen from its center

"Ooooo..from who..your girlfriend?"

"No, now if you will please leave"

"Oh come on. I wanna know..lemme see!",she pushed down on his shoulders from behind him and leaned over at the screen and started pushing buttons,"Stop it!"he muffled a shout from her foot in his face as she crawled into his lap,gocking at the screen, he had enough..he picked her up by the waist and dropped her on the floor next to him,"hey what's your prob.!?"

"You"

"that's mean",she quivered her bottom lip..then noticed the room under the desk,"Wow,look at the room!."she crawled under making Captain slide his seat back,"Ever had any girls under here before eh?",she winked as she poked her head out

"Will you please get out from under there..I told you I'm waiting for a trans.."

"Captain Gundam.."

Captain gasped and quickly grabbed the top of her head and pushed it back down under the desk and regained his normal poster,"Yes sir, Chief Haro"

"How are things at the S.D.G.P?"

"so far everything's coming along well, we were able to stop the enemy from assassinating one of the world leaders..we are still investigating were the next move will be."

"Good"

from behind Chief Haro Captain could see GunEagle hovering behind the Chief,then peeking over his shoulder waving at him excitedly,"Hey Captain!!..waz'up,When you coming back?!..oh uh by the way..when you come back..if you find your quarters in a disamay..it wasn't me I swear."

The Chief step infront of him to block,"As you can see they miss you here"

Under the desk..Iza rolled her eyes as she propped her elbow on her knee, bored with the convo above, then she stop, looking at Captains knees next to her, she bit her bottom lip as a nasty thought popped in her mind..she shifted onto her knees..

"Captain I want you to support Major Rally all you can..don't let anything else distract you all right?"

"Yes, sir, I will give one hun..Eeeeee..geeeek",Captains eyes begain to twich,and his face blushed, Chief Haro tilted his head,"Captain..are you all right?"

"uuuuuuuuuuh..ye-yeah..",Captain nodded as his upper body started to sink down, eyes swiching side to side but trying to keep a stright face..even with the torture Iza was giving him

"Are you sure..you seem alittel..stressed"

"n-n-No!",suddenly with Captain making an angry face there was a stomp under the table..fallowed by a,"OW!",Captain cleared his throat and regained his normal status locking his fingers together on top of the table and gave Chief Haro a happy look,"Im fine"

Chief Haro remained quiet for a moment,"o..k..Over and out then"

GunEagles head popped up at the top corner upside down,saluting,"later Capt!Come back soon k"

Captain saluted and the screen went back to a SDGP logo

Captain stayed still for a moment, still holding his salute..till his left eye twiched,then his hand dashed under the desk and grabbed Iza and yanked her out and spoke in a deep slow voice,"Don't you ever!DO.THAT.AGAIN!"

"geez what's your deal!"

Captain stood up and walked to the door, opened it, and turned back at her,"Out."

"Oh come on."

"OUT!..or I'll have you escorted back to your cell"

"oh no..not the cell!..anything but that..I'll die if you send me back..please.please..oh please give me a brake..ha..you think they just let me out?..now come on..you should have seen the faces you made..you have to admit its funny..come on..come on"

Captain crossed his arms to remain serious

"come on",she grinned a cute grin

Captain looked the other way..he had to admitt..it was alittle..fun,"just don't do it again"

Iza laughed as he walked back and she stood up,"you sure are sensitive you know",she smirked as she poked him in the side making him jump,"oh what's this..",She poked him again in the same spot with the same response,"stop it",he cracked,

"are you?..are you?..",

"Stop, no I'm not!",

"Is the mighty Captain Gundam..tickelish!"

"No"

"Oh but I think you are!"

Captain darted to the other side of the desk to avoid her,"Stay away from me"

they stood there at opposite ends..Iza ready to move then Captain tried to make to the door but was stopped from behind as Iza grabbed him, and with her boomer strength easily pulled Captain back till they both fell backwards onto the desk

"Stop it!!",he cried out as he laid on his side, his arms crossed over his stomach, trying to hold in the laughter, but Iza had him, her hands digged under his arms and was able to pry them up enough for her fingers to get to his underarms and sides...his feet began to kick out violently,"NO..HAHA..Stop it!Hahaha!please!"

"admit!"

"haha..no!"

"alright..you asked for it!"

She pulled his arm up high and took a dip breath then bent over and blew a rhasberry on his side..Captain gasped and let out a fit!

"haha!..alright!!..I Am!!..HAHAHA..I AM!!..I'm t-ticklish!!hhaha..now stop!"

Iza pulled his shoulder back to were he laid on his back and she straddled him and continued the torture, his feet just a kicking wildly as he shouted out begs

"never!!",Iza laughed

"you said..Hahahaaha..you said hahaha"

"I never said I would stop!haha"

...Out in the hall...

Baku,Zero,Shute,Rele,And Major Rally with Mayu on her shoulder walked down the hallway. Shute taking hard sipps though an almost empty smoothie. Zero shook his head,"Shute,Please..you sound like Baku doing that..your going to suck in the cup itself!"

"but its so good!"

but then all of them stopped at hearing the cries of one of their comrades

"IZA STOP!!"

Shute gasped,"thats Captain!!"

"We must hurry!",the Major lead

they found the door his cries were coming from,"One,Two,Three!!"

they slammed down the door with weapons ready to see Iza..straddled ontop of Captain with his feet kicking..but not in pain but in luaghter..but they both stopped as they noticed the others starring at them..eyes completely shrunk and embarrassing red over them as Mayu's jaw slammed wide open and she slipped off the Major's shoulders, eyes in a swirl as she hit the floor on her back

The end.  
000000000000000000000000

Before anyone says it..I am aware of Captain being alittle out of character..but..phooy you!

I actually had several different ideas for this..it could've been a lot worse..pervs

Its been a dream of mine for a while to be the 1st to 'post' a Captain hentai.(if there already is one..plez tell me where)...but unlike baku and zero hentais..you have to be alittle more careful becuz..you know..Captain..meaning its easier to picture Baku and Zero as porn stars then Captain basicaly..I'll shut up now 


End file.
